State of the Realm
The State of the Realm as of 370 AC: Our story begins during the early days of summer, as a three year spring comes to its conclusion and the days grow longer and hotter. The King on the Iron Throne, King Alesander I Baratheon, hosts a Grand Tournament for all knights and nobles in Westeros, inviting them to King's Landing to celebrate the 70th anniversary of the Treaty of Crowns, signed by Robb Stark and Renly Baratheon in 300 AC. Despite the tournament itself turning out as a peaceful and joyful event free of any tensions, King Alesander is poisoned shortly after the departure of the Northmen. Questions arise and so does the general southern apprehension... Meanwhile in the North, King Edderion II Stark faces his own troubles, ranging from a death in the family to a petty conflict between Houses Forrester and Whitehill. Those could be considered minor concerns during the summer, but the autumn has arrived far too early. Whole Westeros is getting unruly and winter is coming. It is currently: The Tenth Moon of Autumn in the Year 370 AC. The Kingdom of the Iron Throne The Crownlands Current Lord: King Robert III Baratheon (Regent: Lord Roland Westerling) The Crownlands bent the knee to Renly Baratheon quickly following the War of the Five Kings, and have seen the majority of the fighting in Westeros since that day. Both the War of the Exile and the War of Repayment were largely fought in this region, and on both land and sea it has seen great victories and terrible defeats. The people of Crackclaw Point rose for Aurion the Exile in 341 AC, and suffered through the following occupation of the North during the Crisis of the Claw. Since then they have seen nothing but peace. Recent Events: In 370 AC, to celebrate seventy years of peace between the kingdoms, King Alesander Baratheon held a Grand Tournament in King's Landing, inviting lords, knights, and all willing men to attend the festivities. King Alesander was murdered shortly afterwards, leaving the throne for his young son Robert III Baratheon. The Hand Roland Westerling became the boy's regent, even though he's a pain in the rear for some; most notably for Lady Cassana Baratheon of Dragonstone, who considers herself obliged to take up the Regent's mantle. Lords Leyton Hightower and Meryn Redwyne fail in their plots against the Crown and while Lord Redwyne is killed during his arrest, Lord Hightower demands a trial by combat from his underground cell. Lord Steffon Baratheon of Storm's End stands up for Lord Hightower's life against Ser Borys Wendwater of the Kingsguard, but fails and is slain from mercy. Dorne Current Lord: Princess Allyria Martell Dorne has remained fairly peaceful since the War of the Five Kings, though it saw a few raids during the early years of the War of Repayment. Volunteers from Dorne fought in all three of the Iron Throne's wars, playing an especially large role during the war with Aurane Waters. Renly Baratheon sent House Martell the head of Gregor Clegane in 300AC. Recent Events: In the Third Moon of 370 AC ravens arrived, inviting all lords and knights and willing men of the region to attend the Grand Tournament to be held in King's Landing, to celebrate seventy years of peace between the kingdom of the North and the Iron Throne. In the Eighth Moon of 370 AC, the Conflagration of Sunspear occured. Slowly rising from the ashes, Princess Allyria thereafter summoned her vassals for a great wedding between Prince Mors Martell and Lady Silvianna Santagar, and also called for a big part of their levies to support the capital. Meanwhile, somewhere in the Red Mountains, a group of bandits known as the Vulture's Band boldly descends upon the castle of Vulture's Roost. The Reach Current Lord: Lord Paramount Harlen Tyrell The Reach was a key supporter of Renly Baratheon during the War of the Five Kings, and would remain so throughout his rule. The Redwyne fleet saw service in the War of the Repayment, and in all the major wars of the crown men from the Reach served in great numbers. Recent Events: In the Third Moon of 370 AC ravens arrived, inviting all lords and knights and willing men of the region to attend the Grand Tournament to be held in King's Landing, to celebrate seventy years of peace between the Kingdom of the North and the Iron Throne. Following King Alesander's death, Lord Harlen has been named one of the King Robert's principal advisors. The Westerlands Current Lord: Lord Paramount Damion Lannister Though the Westerland suffered greatly during the War of the Five Kings, their mighty victory during the Battle of the Gods Eye ensured they retained their place as a force to be reckoned with. Though the Crisis of the Nettle's Bounty saw them come into conflict with a few Ironborn Lords, full blown war was avoided when the Westerland fleet put the raiders to the sword. Later they would see action during the War of the Exile, when an army largely made up of Westermen marched to break the Siege of Rosby. Arrec the Burning Brand spent much time in the foothills of the Westerland's eastern mountains, and during the War of the Brand the Lannisters and their soldiers did much to bring about his ruin. Recent Events: In the Third Moon of 370 AC ravens arrived, inviting all lords and knights and willing men of the region to attend the Grand Tournament to be held in King's Landing, to celebrate seventy years of peace between the kingdom of the North and the Iron Throne. Some time later, the region gained a realm-wide renown as the birthplace of a fiery religious turmoil, led by the deity known as the Red God. The Stormlands Current Lord: Lord Paramount Cedric Baratheon (Regent: Ser Gyles Baratheon) The Stormlands saw fighting during the War of Repayment and the War of the Exile, with both Tarth and Greenstone falling to Aurane Waters' pirate fleet, and ships from this region fighting against Aurion the Exile in the Battle of the Gullet. Many Stormlanders marched to the aid of King's Landing when Aurion and his men descended upon it in 342 AC, and they won much renown during the Battle of the Horns. Recent Events: In the Third Moon of 370 AC ravens arrived, inviting all lords and knights and willing men of the region to attend the Grand Tournament to be held in King's Landing, to celebrate seventy years of peace between the kingdom of the North and the Iron Throne. After the tournament, Lord Paramont Steffon Baratheon took up the task of championing his goodfather, Leyton Hightower and was felled by Ser Borys Wendwater of the Kingsguard, leaving his infant son, Cedric, as Lord Paramount. Ser Gyles Baratheon, Castellan of Storm's End, took over the duties of young Lord Cedric's regent, and summoned the vassals of his late nephew to renew their oaths of fealty. The Kingdom of the North The North Current Lord: King Edderion II Stark The Kingdom of the North managed to secede from the Iron Throne during the War of the Five Kings, under the rule of King Robb I Stark. It was bloodied heavily in 309 AC during the War of the Bleeding Wall, and fought hard to throw back the hordes of wildlings and Skagossi that had descended upon them. The North would fight in both the War of the Burning Brand and the War of the Exile, though one of it's most famous actions was the occupation of Crackclaw Point during the Crisis of the Claw. Recent Events: In the Third Moon of 370 AC ravens arrived, inviting all lords and knights and willing men of the region to attend the Grand Tournament to be held in King's Landing, to celebrate seventy years of peace between the kingdom of the North and the Iron Throne. A host of noble visitors, led by King Edderion's own travel party, reached the southern capital shortly thereafter and showed signs of a great entertainment by the feasting tables, despite the fact that the only participant of House Stark to claim a victor's purse in one of the disciplines was Prince Herbert. They left roughly three months after the beggining of the tourney in a hurry, caused by the squabble between lords Dagon Ironmaker and Damion Lannister, and returned to the safety of Winterfell's walls in the Seventh Moon of 370 AC. Meanwhile, Nedger Cerwyn, Lord of Castle Cerwyn, was named the Steward of Winterfell, and the Council of Nine was called upon to assemble in the ancient northern stronghold. Also, rumors about Oric Magnar, Magnar of Kingshouse declaring himself King of Skagos and planning to invade the lands of Karstarks and Umbers, spread amongst the northern commonfolk. The North also suffered from a flood of numerous wolfpacks, ravenously lurking in Cerwyn, Glover and Hornwood lands; however those are history now, since Lord Corin Whitehill accompanied by Ser Kyle Branfield had succeeded in slaying them all. Shortly thereafter, a flight of Martin Whitehill from the Forrester keep started the Whitehill-Forrester war, which has ended by the sack of Ironrath and arrival of Lord Nedger Cerwyn, acting as an enforcer of the King's justice. Meanwhile in Winterfelll, Prince Edrick Stark, Crown Prince of the North, is slain under suspicious circumstances, leaving the castle under the direwolf banners howling in sorrow. The Iron Islands Current Lord: Lord Paramount Quenton Greyjoy The Iron Islands bent the knee to King Robb Stark in 300AC, in hopes of avoiding the repercussions of Euron Greyjoy's invasion of the Reach. Asha Greyjoy sat as Lady Paramount of the Isles, and it is her line that rules currently. For the most part the Ironborn have been quiet, keeping their raids confined to Essos and the Summer Seas, though in 354 AC they nearly brought war to Westeros, during the Crisis of the Nettle's Bounty. Recent Events: In the Third Moon of 370 AC ravens arrived, inviting all lords and knights and willing men of the region to attend the Grand Tournament to be held in King's Landing, to celebrate seventy years of peace between the kingdom of the North and the Iron Throne. They left roughly three months after the beggining of the tourney in a hurry, caused by the squabble between lords Dagon Ironmaker and Damion Lannister, and returned to the comfortable isolation of their island home in the Seventh Moon of 370 AC. Thereafter, the Ironborn huddled on the island of Harlaw, in a wait for the grand wedding of Lady Skadi Harlaw to unruly Lord Dagon Ironmaker. Some reavers of a great renown, such as Andrik Greyjoy, Tormod Blacktyde, Murdoch Goodbrother, or Caijá Stonehouse, ranked amongst the lines of wedding guests; yet they were abruptly made dissapointed after Lord Ironmaker's sudden death. The Riverlands Current Lord: Lord Paramount Tristifer Tully The Riverlands saw much fighting during the War of the Five Kings, and seceded with Robb Stark and the North at the war's conclusion. The brutal sack of Maidenpool during the War of the Exile was the key instigator of the Crisis of the Claw, many Riverlanders outraged by the unprovoked assault. Later the Riverlands would see much raiding from Arrec of the Burning Brand, including the sack and capture of Stoney Sept. Many Riverlords fought in the vanguard during the Liberation of the Stoney Sept, and later on in the Battle of the Brand. Recent Events: In the Third Moon of 370 AC ravens arrived, inviting all lords and knights and willing men of the region to attend the Grand Tournament to be held in King's Landing, to celebrate seventy years of peace between the kingdom of the North and the Iron Throne. During the Grand Tournament died Brandon Blackwood of Raventree Hall, and Walder Rivers of the Twins. A truce between Houses Blackwood and Bracken has been established. Lord Robb Frey of the Crossing, one of the Riverlands' two representatives in the Council of Nine died of natural causes. Upon their return to the Riverlands, it was found out that the Ironborn set up camp at Oldstones, the ruins of the castle of the Mudd kings of old. This act, alongside an argument and difficulties which rose between Tristifer Tully and Dagon Ironmaker, caused the Council of Riverlords to be brought forward earlier than expected. During the end of the Seventh Moon and the beginning of the Eighth Moon of 370 AC, the Riverlords' Council had commenced. A stance in regards to the Riverlands' protection has been formed. Lord Tristifer Tully also named Lord Roger Blackwood as representative on the Council of Nine in place of the late Robb Frey. A storm brewed in the Riverlands, as Lord Kermit Frey of Darry began acting suspiciously and refused to pay his taxes. Though it was a risk to Tully's life, he brought men to Darry in order to force Frey's hand. During the time it took him to arrive, a storm hit Darry and caused it to weaken immensely - a situation that caused hundreds of smallfolk to find shelter in Harrenhal. When Tristifer Tully arrived, It didn't take long before the Frey heeled. Meanwhile, the wedding of Lord Benjen Bracken and Lady Catelyn of House Vance happened in Stone Hedge. Lords and ladies from the entire Riverlands were present, from Maidenpool to the Twins. Certain escalations in the fragile and sensitive situation in the Riverlands and Iron Isles caused the Riverlords, especially Roger Blackwood, to watch Lord Quenton Greyjoy more carefully. Certain evidences brought the Riverlord to warn Tristifer Tully and bring preparations for possible hostile actions from Quenton. Hosts from certain lords were raised and are now marching to Seagard in order to defend the potential arrival zone of the Ironborn. Meanwhile, on the Council of Nine, Roger Blackwood presented the current situation to Edderion Stark, so that no confusions will rise - an act made to defend the Riverlands even from the North. The Vale Current Lord: Lord Paramount Artys Arryn The Vale bent to Robb Stark peacefully, Sansa Stark convincing her husband Harrold Arryn of the benefits of such a deed. Since then the region has been largely peaceful, though it contributed men to the War of the Bleeding Wall, the Gulltown fleet sending ships northward to drive the Skagossi back. In the War of the Exile, a large army gathered in Gulltown, and was eventually ferried across the Bay of Crabs to Crackclaw Point. Many Valemen participated in the subjugation of the Claw, and the Gulltown fleet sank or seized many of the Pentoshi ships in what became known as Grafton's Pyre. Recent Events: In the Third Moon of 370 AC ravens arrived, inviting all lords and knights and willing men of the region to attend the Grand Tournament to be held in King's Landing, to celebrate seventy years of peace between the kingdom of the North and the Iron Throne. A host from the Vale, led by Lord Artys Arryn, attended the tournament. After his return from the South and following numerous raids and crimes committed by the Mountain Clansmen in the meantime (for example the slaying of Lord Wyllam Waynwood and his spouse, Lady Alyssa Redfort), Lord Arryn called his lords vassals to the Great Council of the Vale to discuss the emerging threat. After countless urges of wounded Houses Redfort and Waynwood, Artys Arryn calls his banners to fight the aggressive intruders. He also names young Osric Hunter his representative on Council of Nine. Beyond the Narrow Sea Volantis A pact is signed between the ruling Triarchs of Volantis and the Targaryen Kings of Meereen and Yunkai ensuring the mutual cooperation and support of military forces and the reclamation of the Dragon and Demon Roads that run the length of Old Valyria. In addition, the ancient city of Bhorash is to be reconstructed under Targaryen rule, and a new expanse of road built from the city to Meereen. Category:Help Pages